Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive B/Session 4
Log of BMS4B 22:43 ChickenBond I officially call this meeting into action. SM may have the honour of officially kicking us into the discussion. Everything from this point will be recorded for future reference. 22:43 Shadowmaster So. 22:43 Shadowmaster Does anyone have any topics to bring forth before I speak? 22:44 Todunga Nay, continue. 22:44 Jmanliciousness Go ahead and go. 22:44 ChickenBond I'd just want to quickly add that at the beginning of 2012, we've had a nice increase of new users and a decent amount of activity every day. 22:44 Shadowmaster Well that kinda sucks, because I don't have any immediate pressing ideas. 22:44 ChickenBond That is all. 22:44 Shadowmaster However... 22:44 Shadowmaster Usually we have something to discuss... 22:45 Shadowmaster And I usually build off of that. 22:45 Shadowmaster But very well. 22:45 Jmanliciousness You were the one who messaged me about it. >_< 22:45 Shadowmaster I'll get into the immediate topic. 22:45 Shadowmaster I believe we need to reinstate the improvement drive. 22:46 ChickenBond Slicer's old project? 22:46 Todunga That died with Slicer. He was the only one doing anything about it. 22:46 Todunga Yes, CB. 22:46 Shadowmaster Our pages are of better quality than before the last improvement drive, but still. 22:46 Shadowmaster There's over 1,000 pages still with outdated templates. 22:46 Shadowmaster 200 stub pages. 22:46 Shadowmaster And somewhere over 100 pages needing wikification. 22:46 ChickenBond We can only recommence the improvement drive once we have rewritten the Manuel of Style as we said we would in the last meeting. 22:46 Shadowmaster True. 22:47 Shadowmaster I'll work on that. 22:47 *** J97Auditore quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 22:47 Jmanliciousness I thought you or TDG was going to get SlicerBot to delete the pages with Stub templates. O: 22:47 *** J97Auditore joined #CBWStaff 22:47 Shadowmaster I'll get the stub pages in working order soon enough. 22:47 J97Auditore Right. 22:47 ChickenBond We can't be operating a project like this under the guidelines of an outdated manuel. 22:47 Shadowmaster Adding correct dates to the templates and all, and restarting the countdowns. 22:47 Shadowmaster Also. 22:48 Shadowmaster NVM the also. 22:48 Todunga CB is right. We can't do this until MoS/LG is updated. 22:49 Shadowmaster I need to restart the countdowns so that I can properly inform all the stub article owners a month before their pages are deleted. 22:49 --- Todunga is away (bbs) 22:49 ChickenBond Alright then/ 22:49 ChickenBond *.* 22:49 Jmanliciousness Hmm 22:49 Shadowmaster As for the improvement drive. 22:49 Shadowmaster How about this... 22:49 Jmanliciousness So the trial for the Message Wall is over on Saturday, correct? 22:50 Shadowmaster Any number of admins at a time will improve different parts of the policy, then submit it to other admins. 22:50 Shadowmaster Correct. 22:50 Jmanliciousness Just clarifying. 22:50 Shadowmaster If the other admins approve, then that section of the page is updated. 22:50 Shadowmaster After the LG and MoS are fully updated, then we'll introduce the improvement drive again. 22:50 Jmanliciousness I think we should finally do that podcast we planned /months/ ago... O_O 22:51 Shadowmaster We'll get to that later. 22:51 Shadowmaster Stay to the topic. 22:51 Jmanliciousness Right. 22:51 ChickenBond Alright. 22:51 ChickenBond That sounds like a good idea. 22:51 Shadowmaster As for the drive. 22:52 --- Todunga is back 22:52 Todunga No. 22:52 Todunga Monday. 22:52 Shadowmaster We'll introduce proper page standards on a blog to CBW, and ask them to add the appropriate template, and notify the page's author immediately. 22:52 J97Auditore Sounds like a plan, SM. 22:52 Shadowmaster Hold on. 22:52 Shadowmaster We'll decide over that later. 22:52 Jmanliciousness Monday isn't the end of the week. 22:52 Shadowmaster As for now. 22:53 Shadowmaster A final vote over this matter? 22:53 Todunga Aye. 22:53 Shadowmaster Aye. 22:53 Jmanliciousness Aye. 22:53 ChickenBond Aye. 22:53 Shadowmaster I've already gotten approval from J97. 22:54 Todunga Just to clarify, the end of the trial run week is Monday. That is one week after I activated it. 22:54 Jmanliciousness Saturday is the end of the week. 22:54 Shadowmaster Over the final vote of 5 - 0, the motion to reinstate the improvement drive is officially passed. 22:54 Shadowmaster Hold, guys. 22:54 Jmanliciousness Sunday begins the week. 22:55 J97Auditore I think he means a week as in seven days. 22:55 Shadowmaster Let's discuss this in a civil manner. 22:55 Jmanliciousness That would be sunday. 22:55 Todunga J97 is right. It's Monday. 22:55 J97Auditore And the run started last monday. 22:55 Todunga My Monday. 22:55 J97Auditore *This monday. 22:55 Todunga Topic over. Any other notions? 22:55 Jmanliciousness Seven days after Monday would be Sunday. 22:55 Shadowmaster If you want. 22:56 Todunga Topic over. Any other notions? 22:56 Shadowmaster We can hold a vote over this in order to change the date. 22:56 Shadowmaster Although I'm not participating. 22:56 Jmanliciousness I say Sunday since that's the end of the seven days. 22:56 Jmanliciousness But that's just me. 22:56 Todunga No. 22:56 Shadowmaster In all technicality, it's Monday that the official test run ends on. 22:56 Shadowmaster That's one week from Monday. 22:56 Todunga That was decided by the admins, not the BoT. 22:57 Shadowmaster This is not worth arguing over. 22:57 J97Auditore Right. 22:57 ChickenBond Agreed. 22:57 ChickenBond Let's move on. 22:57 Shadowmaster The decided date was Monday, and unless you're confident to hold a vote to change it, then it's not worth arguing over. 22:58 ChickenBond Moving on. I believe Jman wished to make an inquiry into the CBW podcast, correct? 22:58 Shadowmaster Indeed. 22:58 Jmanliciousness Yes 22:58 Jmanliciousness I think we should actually get on producing that. 22:58 J97Auditore Well I still don't have a mic. 22:58 Jmanliciousness Your iPod has a mic 22:58 J97Auditore True. 22:58 J97Auditore But I would prefer to use my PC. 22:58 Shadowmaster The other admins aren't to blame, really. They have their own personal issues, it's not like they all are set like you. 22:59 Todunga Same as J97. 22:59 Shadowmaster I'm not likely to even participate in the podcast. 22:59 J97Auditore Seeing as I still have no idea how to use most of my iPod functions. 22:59 Shadowmaster I have a mic, but I don't want my voice publicly heard. 22:59 ChickenBond I still need to establish a Skype account... 22:59 Jmanliciousness You guys have had months. 22:59 J97Auditore I probably won't be participating anyway. 22:59 J97Auditore Due to something I'll get to later.. 23:00 ChickenBond Maybe we should just do at least one.... 23:00 Shadowmaster We have had months, but mics cost money. 23:00 ChickenBond The WMF did three podcasts once.... 23:00 J97Auditore Indeed. 23:00 Jmanliciousness HFP, not WMF. 23:00 Shadowmaster And sometimes our personal lives take hold over a need for mics. 23:01 Jmanliciousness I have a personal life too, I hope you realize... 23:02 Shadowmaster It doesn't mean we are under the same conditions you are. 23:02 Jmanliciousness I know 23:02 Jmanliciousness It's just the way you worded it. 23:02 Shadowmaster I think we should gather the necessary materials whenever possible. 23:03 Shadowmaster Then we'll perform the podcast. 23:03 J97Auditore Yes. 23:03 Shadowmaster But now it's something we can't do anything about. 23:03 J97Auditore I'm actually going to the store tomorrow. 23:03 J97Auditore So I may be able to get a mic. 23:04 J97Auditore Now, anything else to discuss? 23:04 ChickenBond Now then, do we have any more matters to discuss? 23:04 ChickenBond Ninja'd. 23:04 Jmanliciousness Not really. 23:04 Shadowmaster We may. 23:04 Jmanliciousness Though I do think we should just cancel and remove the podcast page. 23:04 J97Auditore Oh 23:04 Shadowmaster I have a few more things to go over. 23:04 ChickenBond Alright, SM. 23:05 J97Auditore Let's hear it, then. 23:05 ChickenBond Feel free to take charge. 23:05 Shadowmaster Okay. 23:05 Shadowmaster So. 23:05 Shadowmaster Give me a moment here. 23:06 ChickenBond Alright. 23:07 Shadowmaster Okay. 23:07 Shadowmaster For one, I believe that we need to establish a few more organization systems. 23:07 Shadowmaster I'll explain. 23:08 Shadowmaster A bit more decorative, I guess. 23:08 Jmanliciousness That's not much explanation... 23:08 Shadowmaster Give me some time, Jman. 23:09 Shadowmaster CB. 23:09 Shadowmaster Remember when we uploaded a bunch of images? 23:09 Shadowmaster Like the Takanuva portal? 23:09 Shadowmaster For the community portal? 23:09 Todunga 23:10 Todunga I think "Olmak Portal" or something is more fitting. 23:10 J97Auditore Agreed/ 23:10 Shadowmaster And an image of the Bohrok nest for the help forum. 23:11 ChickenBond Yes I remember. 23:11 +++ ChanServ has given owner to Todunga 23:11 +++ Todunga set the channel to mode +i 23:11 Shadowmaster I think that needs to be done for all Custom BIONICLE wiki pages. 23:11 +++ ChanServ has taken owner from Todunga 23:12 Shadowmaster Fail. 23:12 Shadowmaster Let me explain. 23:12 Shadowmaster Before jumping to conclusions. 23:12 Shadowmaster By "all Custom BIONICLE Wiki pages". 23:12 Shadowmaster I mean like all pages that regard major CBW matters. 23:12 Todunga Ah. 23:13 Todunga Major project pages? 23:13 J97Auditore I see.... 23:14 Shadowmaster Yeah. 23:14 Shadowmaster Also. 23:14 ChickenBond I'm sure that's fine. 23:14 Shadowmaster If anyone's been to BS01. 23:14 Shadowmaster Before the big page loss. 23:14 Shadowmaster There was a bar that showed Metru Nui on one thing. 23:15 Shadowmaster And then a reflection under, with main project page links in-between. 23:15 Shadowmaster I'm going to try to execute that too. 23:15 J97Auditore Hmm. 23:15 ChickenBond That sounds good. 23:15 J97Auditore That may be a bit too much like BS01. 23:15 J97Auditore But it does sound interesting. 23:15 Shadowmaster Not exactly like that, of course. 23:15 Shadowmaster Just something similar. 23:15 ChickenBond I'm sure SM doesn't mean to copy it. 23:15 J97Auditore Right. 23:16 Shadowmaster Also, if it's okay with you guys, I might update the banned user template. 23:16 Shadowmaster The image. 23:16 J97Auditore I see no reason why it wouldn't be fine. 23:16 Shadowmaster To something more appropriate, like, if I can find it, a BIONICLE character imprisoned. 23:16 Shadowmaster Or defeated.. 23:18 Shadowmaster So. 23:18 Shadowmaster Aside from that. 23:18 Shadowmaster I've just wasted about 13 minutes. 23:18 Shadowmaster My goal is achieved. 23:18 Shadowmaster Now I think we can pull this meeting to a close. 23:19 Shadowmaster Is there anything else any of you guys want to bring forth before we end this meeting? 23:19 J97Auditore I don't know of anything. 23:19 ChickenBond Nothing to my knowledge. 23:19 ChickenBond SM, you may have the honours. 23:20 Jmanliciousness I don't know anything. 23:20 Shadowmaster By the honor of the Mask of Shadows, I officially call this Convocation to a close. Motions *The re-implementation of the Improvement Drive. *The decoration of Custom BIONICLE Wiki project pages. Participants Present Absent * Category:Administration